In The Life
by Miss Aruri
Summary: This story is about the only girl on a minor quidditch league. It's just her story about being the only girl on the team, pressure, etc. You'll all kno the captain, tho! ;)
1. The Comets

In The Life  
By: Miss Aruri  
  
AN: All of the original characters that I invented belong to (duh!) me. Everyone else, Quidditch, and everything I forgot to mention belongs to JK Rowling, but if it were mine, I'd be a darn millionaire!  
  
Prologue  
****************************************  
  
Someone was shaking me. I rolled over and pulled the blankets over my head only to have them pulled entirely off my bed. "Damnit, Wood!" I mumbled, opening my eyes to see the team captain staring down at me. "It's too early!" I said, noticing the sky was still dark. "It must be three in the morning!" Oliver Wood, our team captain, grinned and began pulling me out of bed.  
  
"Actually, it's three twenty." He said as he gave me a good pull that sent me flying out of bed and landing on top of him, knocking him onto the ground. "We've got a game in three days and we haven't been flying our best. I want a good early start." "But this is too early!" I protested, getting up and yawning.   
  
"I'll see you down at the field in fifteen minutes." He said, leaving my room. After making sure that he was gone, I fell back onto bed only to be practically attacked by Oliver. "Out of bed, sleepy head!" He leaped onto my bed and began tickling me. I screamed with laughter, kicking my legs. One of my feet connected with something. A string of curses followed.   
  
Oliver was rubbing his chin, frowning. "Why'd you have to kick me for?" He asked. I shrugged. "Why'd you have to wake me up so early?" I asked. "And why do you always do that?" He looked at me and grinned innocently. "What?" He asked, batting his eyelids.   
  
I giggled. "You always pretend to leave and then tickle me and I always end up hurting you, even though we all know it's for your own good." Oliver stopped rubbing his chin, where a bruise had began to form. "Just get changed and come out soon." He said, turning. "I've got to wake up the others." I shook my head and grinned as he left my room. I changed into my gold Quidditch robes and grabbed my Echo.   
  
Echo's were the newest model broom and were very expensive. The team was jealous that I got the better broom, so they decided to paint it hot pink. Although I had managed to wash most of the paint off, it still had spots of pink all over. Being the only girl on the team officially made me the butt of everyone's jokes. I didn't mind being surrounded by guys. I've always been a tomboy and most of my friends are guys.  
  
My Quidditch team, The Comets, consisted of Drake Marlin and Christopher White (Beaters), Oliver Wood (Keeper and Captain), Seth Kestlinger, Robert Bailey and Lane Ellsworth (Chasers), and me, Rebecca Young, the seeker. We were a very good team, but nobody else thought so. Nobody noticed us. We were in the minor leagues, but we always tried to make it to the bigger league.   
  
I brushed my teeth and my brown/red hair, tying it up into a messy ponytail before jogging out to practice.   
  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Seth laughed as I walked into the changing room yawning. (I don't put my broom or uniform in the changing room unless I want them pink.) I collapsed onto the empty seat next to next to Drake. Oliver was standing by a board full of lines and arrows and circles.   
  
"Not the damn wiggling lines!" I said rather loudly as Oliver pulled out his wand. Everyone else muttered agreements accept Oliver, whose cheeks had turned red. "Alright then!" He said, putting his wand away. "We can either use my boards or we can stay in the minor leagues forever." I rolled my eyes. "Fine..." I said after yawning for about the tenth time that morning.   
  
"Good." Oliver said, grinning as he pulled out his wand. He tapped the board, sending the arrows wiggling into boring positions while Oliver explained them, making no sense at all. As I yawned again, Drake had stuffed something into my mouth. I coughed and pulled out one of Drake's dirty socks. I almost threw up. "Drake..." I growled, punching him playfully in the arm. I was picking the dirt of my tongue when Oliver finished the first board. There were three more.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Oliver put his wand away and wiped the boards clean. "Ok. Now let's do just what I said." He directed, grabbing his broom and heading out onto the field, followed by six other players. I shivered as the cold air whipped in my face. It was raining. Again. I was so tired that when I hopped onto my broom and went to kick off, my feet slipped and I found myself lying headfirst in the mud. I heard six others laughing at me.   
  
"Last one up sends out the balls!" Christopher called. Everyone scrambled onto their brooms while I was getting up, wiping the mud off my face. Everyone was in the air by then. I grumbled as I went to release the balls, spitting mud out of my mouth. Grabbing the Quaffle under my arm, I mounted my broom and kicked off. This time, I didn't slip. Once I was at the same level as everyone else, I threw the large red ball at Chris's face.  
  
The practice started the second Chris's hands touched the Quaffle. I zoomed up into the air, blinking rain out of my eyes. "G'day mud monster!" Lane called as he flew past me, hanging by his knees on the broom. "Not funny!" I shouted, yawning again! Damn this yawning! "Yawn." Lane said, mocking me as he flew back in the other direction.   
  
I flew over to Drake. "Lemme borrow your bat for a minute." He gave me a funny look, but tossed me his bat anyways. "Thanks." I said as I zoomed off after Lane. He didn't notice I was chasing him, so he remained hanging by his knees. When I was within arms length away from him, I swung the bat and whacked him on the shoulder.   
  
"Ahhh! Shit, Becca!" He shouted, sitting on his broom and flying away from me. But he must've forgotten who had the faster broom. I caught up to him in no time, continuously hitting him with the bat. "Damn. Stop it!" He cried, trying to hit the bat away with his hand. "Fine...fine..." I said, laughing. We were about ten feet from the ground when we stopped our brooms. And before I knew what was happening, Lane flew over to me and pushed me off my broom!   
  
I fell and landed on my butt, which was unlucky because it hurt! I gave Lane a look of disgust as I stood up, rubbing my bottom. "Oy, Becca! Quit masturbating!" Robert called down to me. I frowned and grabbed my broom, which had also fallen. "Shut up! I wouldn't talk if everyone else knew what you do in your sleep!" I retorted, flying back up into the air. Robert's face turned redder than a tomato. I tossed the bat back to Drake, who missed it and had to fly down and get it.   
  
The rest of the practice went rather smoothly. Or as smooth as our practices can get. Drake was chasing Seth, who leaped off his broom and hung onto one of the large, golden goals. Oliver was yelling at Seth so much, he didn't notice the bludger speeding towards him. It hit his knee, which turned out to be dislocated. That ended out practice just as the sun began to come up.   
  
Seth slid down the goal very slowly just as I was setting Oliver's knee.   
  
"Shit!" Oliver muttered, clenching his hands into fists when I touched his knee. "Don't touch it! It hurts!" I gave him a skeptical look. "Then how else am I go to heal it? By singing to it?" Oliver was being very stubborn at the moment. "You've gone through worse than before." Christopher said, slapping Wood on the back. "And besides, she might kill you if she sings."  
  
While Oliver was distracted in telling Christopher how much his knee hurt, I grabbed it and set the bones back in place. Oliver gave a yelp as he pulled his leg out of my grasp. "It hurts." He said, sounding very much like a little baby. "Your welcome." I said, getting up and grabbing my Echo. The balls had already been returned to the box, which was being carried in by Robert.   
  
I walked into the changing room, muttering. I pulled off my robes and took a quick hot shower. But after realizing that I had left my clothes up in my room, I had nothing but a towel to wear. After making sure it was firmly secure around my body. But when I stepped out of the shower, I saw someone dressed in a suit standing by the shower. I took another step and slipped on a puddle. I flew onto my back, arms flailing. My towel was completely gone.   
  
I hollered, pulling it tightly around my body. I scowled at the man as I got up. He was laughing. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
****************************************  
A/N: I know my cliffhanger suks...I wouldn't even call it a cliffhanger...it's just...an ending. Well, it's all good! I live for reviews! Don't let me die! I want to know what you all think of my new story! 


	2. An On-The-Ground Victory

In The Life

By: Miss Aruri

**AN: All of the original characters that I invented belong to (duh!) me. Everyone else, Quidditch, and everything I forgot to mention belongs to JK Rowling, but if it were mine, I'd be a darn millionaire!**

Part I **************************************** 

I hollered, pulling it tightly around my body. I scowled at the man as I got up. He was laughing. "Who the hell are you?"

The man straightened and stopped laughing. I stood up and walked over to him, watching where I stepped. But just as he was about to speak, the rest of my team ran in (Oliver limping behind). "What happened? I heard someone scream and-" Oliver's mouth dropped. "He-hello Mister Murphy…uh, nice to umm, meet you…" Oliver shook Mister Murphy's hand.

"I see you've met Rebecca." He said, nervously. Mister Murphy grinned. "Yes, actually. I happened to come across miss Young in her full glory (I blushed while the guys laughed at me). I've been watching your practices lately." "But we've never seen you." Lane said matter-of-factly.

"I have an invisibility cloak." Mister Murphy said simply. You seem like a great team-" "Today was one of our worst practices, sir!" Oliver said, jumping from his seat and wincing as he applied pressure to his knee. Whoever Mister Murphy was, he was probably important. Mister Murphy held up a hand. "Calm down Mister Wood. Let me finish. I've been watching your team's practices lately and I believe you are without a sponsor or manager. I've seen you; you're all are fantastic players. That's why I wanted to know if I could sponsor you and give you a chance at the Quidditch World Cup." He said with a smile. 

It was chaos. Everyone was jumping around screaming and hugging each other. Oliver was crying when he pulled me into his arms. "We made it! We made it!" He kept shouting. I was screaming with excitement. My towel (miraculously) stayed up. I couldn't believe this was finally happening to me. I've been waiting my whole life, or at least the time I wasn't unconscious, to go somewhere with my life.

I was born a muggle. I had a strange and rare disease. The nerves in my back weren't working properly, meaning I couldn't stand or sit up. Most of my life I spent slipping in and out of a coma. It was part of the disease. I never learned how to read, but it didn't really matter. I doubted I'd ever need anything to read anyways. Everyone thought I would die. 

After years of research, doctors finally found a cure for my disease. I wouldn't pass out randomly and stay that way for months. But they couldn't find anything to do to help my back. So I was put in a wheelchair. For the first time in my life, I saw my home. It wasn't too large, but very comfortable. My room was on the main floor so I wouldn't have to worry about stairs. 

My parents wanted me to be educated, so I got a tutor. But I didn't like it very much, so they sent me to a private school. Everyone would make fun of the way I spoke (I was like a five year old in a ten-year-old's body. I spent most of my life unconscious or in a coma). So the tutor was re-hired. The next year, I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter. My parents were very worried about me being away from them for almost a whole year, but they let me go. 

It was very hard getting around the school in a wheelchair. But some teacher bewitched it to go up and down stairs or something like that. I don't really remember. I didn't really have any friends. The teasing was even worse at Hogwarts. They'd make fun of my wheelchair and the way I talk and that I was stupid. 

In my fourth year, I was getting sick and tired of having to sit everything out. I was tired of the teasing and the name-calling. I just wanted to be normal! So when I lay in bed, I did exercises mostly with my legs. After two months, I would try sitting up. It took me until the end of my fourth year to get this far.

When I got back to Hogwarts in my fifth year, I tried what seemed impossible; I tried to walk. But I couldn't do it. I would lean on my bed for support, but once I let go, I'd fall to the ground. With Harry Potter in his first year, nobody really paid attention to me. It took me a very long time just to be able to stay on my feet. It took me my whole fifth year. 

In my sixth year, I was able to sit up in bed and walk a few steps without falling. I had done it! I had defied all the odds. I had proven the doctors and my parents wrong. Halfway through the year, I surprised everyone in the school, and myself, by _walking_ down the stairs and into the great hall. Of course I did fall quite a bit, but I was walking. But still people's attitudes remained the same towards me. All accept one.

Captain of his house Quidditch team, attractive Oliver Wood was a person that everyone loved. I'd always noticed him in the hallways and at the games, but he had no clue who I was. I remember when Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to take flying lessons, I was delighted. He said I would be having private classes with Oliver Wood after lunch. 

By the time my lessons started, I was walking better than before. Although I almost always fell on stairs and I'd stumble a lot, I was getting better. When I first met Oliver, he greeted me with a smile. Our flying lessons were fun, and he didn't make fun of me. I learned all about flying and Quidditch. He taught me how to play and everything. In the air I was graceful and skilled, unlike on the ground. But my moment to shine came a few weeks after I started. 

We were sitting under a tree. Oliver was explaining the positions of Quidditch. The one I liked best was Seeker. He told me I had the right build for a seeker. So I asked him if I could try chasing something so small in the sky. He was a little reluctant, but he let me try. The rest is history.

I grinned as Chris slapped me on the back and Robert messed up my already messy hair. This has to be what it feels like to have good friends. It was a feeling I had none of during my years at Hogwarts. But that was in the past. Oliver is the only one that knows about my life and I hope to keep it that way. None of them suspect I'm any different than them (accept the fact that I'm a girl). My speech is just about as perfect as it can get and I am happy with my life.

Today was just another step in my life. And a great step it was. I wish I'd never ever have to leave it.


End file.
